


Hidden Talents And The 'On Point' Eyeliner

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [13]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And Other Tags I Forgot, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eyeliner, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hidden Talents, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Make-up, Malec, Malec Fluff, Max Lightwood-Bane Being Chaotic, Rafael Lightwood-Bane Being A Cutie, Romantic Fluff, Shopping With Family, Sorry Im Shit At Tags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clace wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “He’s getting better.” was all the little boy said, sending Max a sweet smile. Max had really grown on Rafe.“There we go, enough adventures for one day.” Alec said, tucking the blanket under him, using his ‘dad’ voice and Rafael rolled his eyes.“I’m not 2, dad.” Rafe said, annoyed, but let Alec lean down and kiss his forehead anyways.“How are my little blueberry and my brave little shadowhunter?” Magnus cooed, leaning onto the doorway. Alec looked up and sent him a smile.“As feisty as ever.” Alec said, clearly pointing the statement towards Rafael.The boy drew the blanket to his chin. His eyes were dark, but even through them, Alec could see that Rafe was smiling, even though he couldn’t see his lips that were covered.“Goodnight, baby,” he said, turning off the lamp and getting up.//[Day 13 of Flufftober 2020, Family]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Hidden Talents And The 'On Point' Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by:  
>  _Random Family Headcanons by sleeepdeprived_
> 
> Alec trailing behind his husband and his sister with their shopping bags in his hands while Clary, Izzy and Magnus talk and shop.
> 
> Magnus insists on doing his make-up one day for fun and at first, Alec is too scared that he’ll poke Magnus’ eye but he’s so dedicated to getting it right that it becomes a thing between the two and Alec gets really good at it.
> 
> Izzy and Clary find out about this new skill of Alec’s when Alec holds Clary still and puts on Clary’s eyeliner with perfect strokes before her wedding.

“I think I’m running low on the golden glitter.” Magnus was saying, walking confidently toward yet another store and from what Alec could tell, it was solely dedicated to make-up. 

He clutched the bags in his hands and tried hard not to roll his eyes. “That’s because you use that one the most.”

The painfully plain tone wasn’t pleasing Magnus, who turned on his heel with elegance and glared at his husband.

“Go figure.” he said, mouth forming a thin line. Alec quickly tried to reprimand himself.

“I mean, you love it the most, so it’s natural it’ll be the first to run out. And I love that one the most, too.” 

Magnus’ face changed as he gave Alec an amused smile. “You always try too hard, darling.” he laughed. Alec grimaced. 

Magnus stopped and came over to give him a cheek kiss. “I love that about you.” he whispered and Alec was tempted to drop the bags and wrap his arms around Magnus.

“Yes, yes, you love him, he loves you. Can we please move on? Clary still needs the supplies for her wedding make-up!” Isabelle butted in, hands going to her hips. 

Clary stood next to them, positively unbothered by Alec and Magnus showing affection towards one another, yet again. She was leaning on a small post behind her, staring at them with the brightest smile.

“I’ve got time.” she said, giving Alec a small, knowing smile. Alec sent one right back at her. 

The way his heart warmed at the gesture from Clary made him sentimental. He remembered the first time Clary had told him that he was like a brother to him. He could also remember how he had replied with an ‘okay’. He tried not to dwell on that too much.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I got distracted.” Magnus said, taking a step back and winking at Alec. The shadowhunter gave Magnus a glare but the warlock had already turned and looped his hands with the girls, guiding them into the shop. 

This was one of the places Alec normally wouldn’t follow. He didn’t mind staying back, guarding the bags they’d already managed to stuff with loads of clothes and other stuff. Even though Magnus always dragged him along half-way into the shop, only for Alec to say ‘Go on, babe, I’ll be fine.’ and push Magnus gently after the girls.

Alec didn’t enjoy shopping, per se. He enjoyed the time he got to spend with three people, who were a few of the most important ones in his life.

He hoped that another two, who were being babysat by Maryse at the time, would also be having as much fun right now as their papa. 

He also hoped that Jace and Simon didn’t decide to pop over. That would only end in disaster. Not for the kids, but for Jace and Simon themselves. Max was in the ‘setting everything on fire’ stage and Rafe just loved to sit back and watch the chaos, unwilling to help.

When his companions once again emerged, Magnus was beaming. Clary was positively glowing. Isabelle was just pleased, when she opened one of the bags to show its contents. 

“Look! We got absolutely everything!” she almost squealed. “Clary’s going to look fantastic!”

“She already does.” Alec said without thinking and smiling at the redhead. 

Clary blushed just a little, but sent Alec a warm smile and her eyes were shining a little as she did. “Thank you, Alec.” she said softly. 

“Aww, stop, I might cry!” Magnus stated dramatically, but there was a certain emotion in his eyes that suggested he might not be entirely lying. Alec got up and hugged him sideways.

“All done?” he asked and the girls and his husband nodded.

“Done. I can’t wait to try all this new make-up out.” Magnus gushed and Isabelle agreed vocally, linking Clary to herself by the elbow and bumped the smaller girl with her hip.

“Yeah, me too. We have to do a rehearsal make-up session. How about tonight? Magnus?”

Magnus gave Alec a quick glance, almost undetected, but Alec saw it nonetheless. He wondered what Magnus meant by it. “Oh, you go ahead, just send me pictures. I want to spend the night at home.”

“The wedding is in like a month, Isabelle, we have so much time to-” Clary started, but Isabelle was already going off about how everything would be set, how she would help her with her dress and make-up and everything. Clary just smiled and nodded along.

Alec could see and feel the pure happiness that radiated off of her, though. She was glowing and Alec was one of the few who knew it wasn’t just because of the wedding. But that was another story. 

Aled trailed after the trio, while they gossiped about yet another person at the Institute. This time it was the newcomer from London, who had been sent on a mission here in New York and to be a part of Isabelle’s crisis team, so he stayed at the Institute. 

As the leader of said team, Isabelle shouldn’t really have been gossiping. As one of the heads of the Institute, Clary really shouldn’t have either. And Magnus… Well, Magnus did what he wanted anyways. 

Alec knew they actually meant no harm (most of the time), but still he tried not to pay attention to too many details. He wasn’t a fan of gossiping. Except when he had his drinking nights with Clary. 

These nights had become more and more infrequent, due to Alec’s family life and due to other certain things that made Alec burst with pride again. It was hard, keeping secrets, but for Clary (just like for any other member of his constantly growing family) he’d do just about anything.

“Darling?” Magnus asked, just as they stepped outside of the mall. Alec looked up, realizing he’d been zoned out.

“Mh?” he asked and Magnus glided towards him, smiling brightly. 

“Dinner? What do you feel like?”

Alec thought about it for a second. “We haven’t had lasagna in a while.”

“Lasagna it is.” Magnus winked and turned to the girls to hug them goodbye.

“Send pictures!” was the last thing Magnus yelled before they went through the portal. 

Alec could see Isabelle roll her eyes, but Clary stood next to her, the warm and content smile still etched on her face, her left hand on her stomach and the other waving Alec and Magnus goodbye.

//

Luckily, Jace and Simon weren't there. The bad news was that somehow, Max had succeeded in completely redecorating the living room.  
The 4-year old had deemed only a set of blue stars, a series of seraph blades, something that looked unmistakably like Alec’s bow and, for some reason, fire-breathing dragons, as the only proper decoration, as it would seem. The images were painted all over the walls, some even in 3D form. Clary would’ve been proud. 

Max had been sitting in Maryse’s lap, happily snoring away, while Rafe was standing next to the living room lamp, trying to make sense of why it now looked like a tree branch with fairy wings on it. When Alec went to pick up Rafe, he could hear the branch hum a tune to ‘It’s a wonderful life’.

Maryse had stared at them in hopelessness. “It all seemed pretty harmless, so I wasn’t about to call you. I just don’t know how he managed to do all that while I was gone for a minute to bring him his food!”

Now, Max was sound asleep in his and Rafe’s room and Alec was tucking Rafe in. The little shadowhunter was already way too smart for his own good. And way too mature.

After Magnus had changed the living room back as it was (the bow on the wall had come to life and started shooting arrows, so Magnus believed it was best if it all disappeared in an orderly fashion), Rafe had just sat and stared at them with a pretty bored expression.

“He’s getting better.” was all the little boy said, sending Max a sweet smile. Max had really grown on Rafe.

“There we go, enough adventures for one day.” Alec said, tucking the blanket under him, using his ‘dad’ voice and Rafael rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not 2, dad.” Rafe said, annoyed, but let Alec lean down and kiss his forehead anyways. 

“How are my little blueberry and my brave little shadowhunter?” Magnus cooed, leaning onto the doorway. Alec looked up and sent him a smile.

“As feisty as ever.” Alec said, clearly pointing the statement towards Rafael.

The boy drew the blanket to his chin. His eyes were dark, but even through them, Alec could see that Rafe was smiling, even though he couldn’t see his lips that were covered.

“Goodnight, baby,” he said, turning off the lamp and getting up.

The small mumbled ‘g’night’ made Alec feel warm and fuzzy inside, his heart bursting with love as he reached down and kissed Max’s blue cheek, while Magnus moved to do the same to Rafe. 

Rafe never resisted Magnus’ kisses. He was still very fond of the magical warlock he’d been so fascinated by, more than 2 years ago.

Alec shut the door behind them, after Magnus had kissed Max’s forehead and they went back to their bedroom. 

It was only 9 p.m and Alec didn't feel tired yet. Probably because instead of trying to make sure their son didn’t cause the apocalypse, they had been out and enjoying each other’s company, along with their siblings.

“You know, I’m not tired. I think I’m going to try that make-up.” Magnus said and Alec tried not to pout, when his words weren’t exactly the ones he had been hoping for.

Magnus caught the look and chuckled. “Tell you what. You help me with this and then I’ll help you with something else.”

He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec groaned and shut his eyes, head falling back. “Magnus, no.” he said stubbornly, but Magnus was already by his side.

He felt Magnus’ hand snake around his waist and he looked into his golden cat-eyes. He exhaled loudly. “I don’t want to.” he whined, knowing Magnus was going to make him do this anyways, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. And even more fun after.” Magnus said seductively, his lips grazing the few days old stubble on Alec’s jaw. The scruffy look on Alec was one of the many things Magnus loved and loudly spoke of. 

Alec’s hand went to Magnus’ perfectly styled hair when the warlock’s lips glided to his neck and to his deflect rune. The shadowhunter gladly messed up his husband's hair, when Magnus’ soft and warm lips parted, his tongue touching the skin on Alec’s neck.

“You can have anything you want. Just do this for me?” Magnus asked and already Alec felt he was giving in. 

“Hmm.” he hummed when Magnus pushed his hands under Alec’s shirt and over his abs. “Anything?”

Magnus pulled back, his eyes glinting and his smile wicked. “Anything, darling.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. He smirked and let his hands squeeze Magnus’ hips when he reached to place a soft kiss at the little nook below his husband’s ear. 

“I have a few things in mind, at least.” Alec’s whisper next to Magnus’ ear made the goosebumps appear on the skin there.

“Is that a yes?” Magnus asked, his voice lower now and his hands circling the small of Alec’s back. Alec’s fingers looped into his warlock’s jeans, drawing him closer.

“To you, it always is. You know that.” Alec said, remembering the countless times Magnus had said the very same thing to him. 

Magnus’ smile could light up the room when he stared at Alec’s blue eyes. He kissed Alec’s lips, gentle but determined and Alec leaned into it, his hands still on Magnus’ hips, pulling him closer and flush against him.

Magnus pulled away abruptly, making Alec frown at the loss and he leaned back in to capture his husband's lips again. 

Magnus decided to be rude to him and place his fingers on Alec’s lips. “Nu-uh. You’re not distracting me. Get over here, husband.” Magnus said, swiftly freeing himself of Alec’s grasp and moved to sit in front of the vanity. 

With a snap of his fingers, there emerged another chair in front of him, to which he gestured. The smug smile on his face was evident. Alec sighed and sat down, defeated and accepting his fate.

“This is what we will start with. Just the glitter.” Magnus gestured, taking out the small box of gleaming, golden substance. Alec knew the names of almost every item on the vanity. He’d studied them enough and had seen Magnus use them enough times to know. Still, he felt oddly insecure.

Magnus took out a small brush and dipped it into the glitter. “See, like so.” he said and closed one of his eyes, applying the glitter onto his left eyelid with expert, gentle moves. Alec huffed.

“I’m probably going to poke your eye out.” he said hesitatingly. Magnus laughed.

“Please don’t, I need them to see my gorgeous husband.” the warlock said, opening his eyes and examining the done work. “Eh, it’ll do for now.”

Alec thought it was much more than just ‘eh’, but who was he to judge?

“Here, you try. Gentle and small movements. You got this.” Magnus said, almost as if he was sending Alec into a battle.

“This isn’t fighting demons, Magnus.” Alec said and his husband sent him a rueful smile.

“No, it’s better. It’s more fun and involves less ichor, though it does involve sticky substances. Go on.” Magnus closed both of his eyes and stayed like that. Alec admired the way Magnus was completely relaxed and breathing evenly. He trusted Alec.

The shadowhunter tried to steady his shaking hand as he dipped the brush into the glitter and raised it to his husband’s eyelid. With a gentle stroke he applied it. Magnus didn’t even flinch. Alec was encouraged and did it a few more times, more roughly then, as his shadowhunter instincts took over.

He bit his lip and eyed his masterpiece. It looked a lot worse than Magnus’. 

“Well, this is a disaster.” he claimed, when he allowed Magnus to open his eyes. The warlock examined his reflection in the mirror, turning his head in different angles.

“Go ahead, you may laugh.” Alec said mournfully. Magnus just clicked his tongue.

“Do be honest, you did a lot better than I thought. You just put too much on. Wanna go again?” 

Alec found himself nodding and Magnus snapped his fingers, making the glitter disappear. “Another colour?”

Alec pointed at the blue one. “I like that one on you.”

Magnus’ smile was soft and sweet. “Me, too. It’s just like your eyes.”

Alec smiled when he uncapped the glitter. After a few more minutes, he was growing more confident. It was like archery. He tried and practiced after he got it right. He had always been a perfectionist, but this was different - he wanted to get this right not just for himself, but for his husband.

After about an hour, Alec was laughing along with Magnus, as the warlock’s face was smudged with glitter and lipstick, as was Alec, the red stripe of glitter running along his cheek. “You did that on purpose!” Magnus half-shouted and Alec shushed him.

“Kids. And yes, but you started it.”

Magnus threw away the brush in his hands and launched himself at Alec, who wrapped his arms around Magnus as they tumbled to the floor.

The crash surely awakened the kids, but Magnus’ lips were on his, so Alec allowed himself not to care, for at least a few more minutes.

Magnus pulled back, his lips smeared with a tinge of blue. “You did amazing, darling.” 

Alec starred up into his cat-eyes and felt Magnus’ body moulded against his, the long fingers reaching under his shirt again. His heart stuttered in his chest when Magnus kissed the corner of his lips.

“Thank you, my love.”

They heard a faint sound of a child calling out just at that moment. Magnus let out a soft chuckle as Alec’s head collided with the floor in a thump.

Before he got up, Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec’s neck, slightly biting down on the rune there, making Alec take a short and surprised, audible breath.

“Don’t go anywhere.” was all Magnus said before he moved off the floor and into the kids’ bedroom.

//

Alec shifted from one foot to the other. He had no idea how to voice his suggestion.

Finally, Magnus looked up at him from behind the desk of his study. It had been two days since they had gone shopping with Iz and Clary. Two days since Magnus had asked Alec to do his make-up.

“Alexander, I love you, but you’re hovering. What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, a little stern but not unkind.

Alec bit his lip.

“Um, are you busy? I mean, are you going to be long?” he asked, like he was a teenager who couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to give him some attention.

Magnus lowered the pen slowly. He stared at Alec incredulously. “I’m almost done. Why?”

There were a few seconds of silence and then-

“If you want to have sex you can just say so.” Magnus smirked and Alec whipped his head up. He blinked.

“No!” he said and then, realized how that sounded. Magnus’ eyebrows shot up.

“I mean,” he cleared his throat “Obviously I do, but that’s not what I-”

“Alexander. It’s me.” Magnus said now and his voice conveyed an emotion that Alec knew well. _‘I trust you, you trust me.’_

“Okay, well, I was wondering if I can,” Alec stammered a little but then realized he was being ridiculous - this was Magnus, for fucks sake - “If I can do your make-up again.”

Magnus’ face didn’t break into laughter. I wasn't even surprised. It was unmoving for a moment as he studied Alec.

Then, he smiled that smile Alec knew so well. “I’ll be 5 minutes. Why don’t you go ahead and wait for me in the bedroom?” 

And so, the two did this almost every night, whenever they could. When the kids were asleep and it was just them two, Magnus guiding Alec and Alec, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he concentrated, drawing the make-up on Magnus that he knew so well but had never before himself used.

After a few nights, Magnus declared Alec ready for the eyeliner. It took a lot more time for Alec to get it right. Even Magnus himself couldn’t do it perfectly without magic, and he was used to using magic for his make-up. He’d only learned to do it by hand so he could help the girls.

Just a week before Clary’s wedding, Magnus stared at himself from the mirror in mild shock.

“Alec,” he breathed out, moving his head from side to side “You did amazing! I’m tempted to never take it off again!”

Alec blushed a little, but eyed his husband proudly. His cheeks were slightly shining under the lights, the glitter on his eyelids green and lined with black eyeliner. His lips were covered with a nude lipstick and in the corners of his eyes were very faint white lines of eye make-up. It looked pretty professional, if Alec could admit it to himself.

“I guess it took time and patience, but it turned out okay.” Alec allowed, but Magnus shot him a look.

“Okay? This is incredible!” Magnus said and moved towards Alec in his chair. 

Alec leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, careful not to smudge the lipstick. “Thank you, Magnus.”

The warlock smiled back at him, positively beaming.

“Dad? Papa? Max won’t stop changing my water into some kind of a green goo.” Rafael was at the doorway, looking sulking and upset. Alec held back a laugh and got up, going to his son.

“Really? Well, let’s see if we can maybe convince him together.”

Alec winked at Magnus, who smiled at them both, waving as if to say _‘go, I’ll catch up’_. 

Magnus turned back to the mirror and Alec saw with pride that Magnus was still staring at the make-up with an amazed expression.

//

When Alec went to check up on Clary, he could already hear Isabelle from inside the room, far away, clearly frustrated.

He looked at Max, who he was holding (and who had refused to be left behind as Alec came to see how the girls were doing) and put a finger to his own mouth. “Auntie Iz is upset.” he said to Max “So let’s not set anything on fire today, okay?”

Max nodded solemnly and said “Okay.” Alec gave him a kiss and then angled him better in his grasp, to push the door open.

“I just can’t get it right tonight!” Isabelle was saying, throwing something across the room.

Clary seemed unfazed. “Isabelle, it’s just eyeliner! You’re freaking _me_ out!” 

Isabelle stopped abruptly and had an apologetic look on her face. “By the Angel, I’m so sorry, Clary! I know it’s stupid, it’s your wedding! I’m sorry-” 

“Isabelle,” Clary said, smiling at her “Will you calm down? I’m beginning to think _you’re_ the one getting married, not me.”

Alec laughed from the doorway and Max said “Sup’ise!”

“Oh, thank god, my little Maxie! You’re exactly what I need.” Isabelle said, reaching for him and Max’s little hands immediately let go of Alec.

Alec stared at his son in betrayal.

“What’s up?” he asked Clary and she shrugged. 

“She did most of the make-up but can’t get the eyeliner right. Honestly, between you and me,” she lowered her voice so Izzy, who was cooing at Max and cradling him, wouldn't hear “I couldn’t care less. I’m fine with everything as it is. Jace and I could get married in our own bedroom in our PJ’s if I could have a say.” she laughed, the crinkles in the corners of her eyes showing. 

Alec smiled, but rolled his eyes. “Now that’s not classy. Izzy would kill you, not to mention Magnus would never speak to you again.”

Clary pouted. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

Alec laughed and took a hold of the pencil, one of his hands going to Clary’s chin, who startled slightly.

“What are you-”

“Stay still.” Alec said, squinting a little. He moved the eyeliner to Clary’s eyes and said “Close them.”

Clary, as astonished as she was, obeyed. She closed them and waited patiently as Alec worked. 

Clary’s face was smaller and rounder than Magnus’, her eyes with a different curve, but he breathed steady and calm, determined not to mess this up.

With a perfect stroke he did her one eye and mirrored it to the other.

He capped the pencil and moved back, staring sceptically. “Okay, open.” he said, after a few seconds and as the liner dried. 

“Alec, how in the f-” Isabelle was saying over his shoulder and Alec hadn’t noticed that she’d crept up behind him “fudge.” Isabelle finished, eyeing Max.

“Fudge!” Max yelled happily and Alec glared at Izzy, who shrugged her shoulders. 

“Nice.” Alec chastised his sister, taking Max from her as Clary stared at her reflection and Isabelle moved right next to her, eyes wide in surprise.

“How did you do that so perfectly?” Clary asked, just as amazed as Izzy.

Alec blushed as Isabelle exclaimed “It’s so on point!”

“Magnus taught me after we went shopping the other day.” Alec revealed, not sure if he should share this with the girls.

He was right to doubt.

Isabelle’s face broke into a grin. “He taught you how to do his make-up? That’s over the top cute! And damn, you can really draw and eyeliner, I mean, jeez!”

Clary was beaming at him.

“It’s amazing, thank you! And if you think this is the last time you do my make-up, you’re dead wrong.”

Alec groaned as Isabelle nodded next to him fervently. He held Max close as the little warlock examined the people in the room.

“Daddy do good?” Max asked childishly, the little face scrunched up in confusion.

“Daddy did excellent!” Isabelle said to him, booping his nose. Alec glared at the girls.

“If you tell _anyone_ , I swear on the Angel-” 

Isabelle cackled as Clary crossed her arms, the smile wicked on her face. “You’ll what? _Contour_ us to death? Relax, Alec, we won’t tell anyone. If you agree to do our make-up, whenever we need it.”

She was teasing him, but Alec had learned that there was at least some ounce of truth in every statement Clary made.

“Not every time. Like, once a month.” Alec stated.

Before Isabelle could protest, Clary reached out a hand. “Deal, Lightwood-Bane.”

She hugged him with difficulty, since Max was still in his arms and as she did, she whispered “And if it’s a girl, you have to teach her, too.”

Alec tried hard to keep the tears at bay as he looked down the redhead, arm around her. He nodded.

The oblivious Isabelle was waving her hands. “No crying! Now, shoo, we have like 5 minutes!”

Alec was shoved out of the room and he went to the main room, where the chairs were lined up and Jace was standing by the door. 

“Dude, you’re supposed to be-” Jace started, panicky, but Alec set a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Up there, I know. I’m handing Max to Magnus and I will be. You feeling okay?”

Jace was white as a sheet, but Alec saw from his eyes his true emotions. He wasn’t scared. He was nervous.

“I mean, honestly? I wanna throw up or pass out. But I’m great. I mean,” he trailed, staring at the door behind where Clary was getting ready “I’m getting married to the love of my life. If anything, I’m scared of how strongly I feel about her. My heart’s about to leap out of my chest.” 

Alec smiled, hand going to grab Jace’s shoulder. “I know. And that’s good. Clary loves you so much and you couldn’t do better.”

Jace’s eyes went wide but Alec didn’t allow him to say anything “And you are the best man I know. You’re my parabatai. You’re my brother. You two were always meant to be endgame.”

Jace blinked and Alec ignored it, as did Jace, when their eyes watered. “Get out of here.” Jace laughed, pushing him towards the altar and Alec smiled.

He reached Magnus and leaned over to hand him Max. Rafe was already sitting next to Magnus, all by himself on a chair, because he was ‘a big boy’, or so he insisted. 

“Everything all right?” Magnus asked, whispering.

His eyes met Alec’s and Alec remembered the day they got married, in shadowhunter gold and warlock blue. He felt his throat tighten, so he nodded.

Magnus touched his cheek slightly, smiling back softly. Alec leaned into the touch for a moment and closed his eyes.

“Everything is perfect.”

When Alec took his place, when the music started and when Clary walked down the aisle, he could hear Jace’s breathing hitch. He could see Clary’s hand tremble in Jace’s. He could see the light in their eyes and he could hear the joy in their voices as they declared their undying love for one another. 

He met Magnus’ gaze across the room and the warlock waved with Max’s hand. Alec smiled, trying not to tear up again. He did shed a few tears when Clary and Jace drew the wedded union rune on each other, though. So sue him.

It wasn’t until Clary and Jace had finished their first dance and other’s started to flood the dancefloor, that Magnus brought up the topic.

They were softly swaying to the music, when Magnus asked him “Did you draw her eyeliner?”

Alec didn’t even think about it. “Yeah.”

Magnus pulled back a little and touched his cheek. “That’s so sweet.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on the lips briefly. “I thought so. How’d you know?”

“I’m a warlock. And you’re my husband. And your handiwork is absolutely magnificent, so.”

Alec huffed a laugh. “Izzy told you, huh?”

Magnus gave him a small smile. “Izzy told me,” he confirmed.

“I’m proud of you. And us. And them. Of everyone in our family.” Magnus said and Alec knew this wasn’t just about the eyeliner. He didn’t say anything else, though. 

Only “Me, too.”

When Magnus leaned in again, Alec whispered “I love you” against his lips, closing his eyes as Magnus returned the sentiment and they glided across the floor.

Alec felt as if the night was just as perfect as their own wedding. Looking over Magnus’ shoulder, he saw Maryse holding Max and Rafe. Rafe was playing with his brother, clapping his hands against Max’s and making him laugh.

Their family had grown over the years, and would continue to grow.

He realized that their life was far from perfect, with the Shadow World constantly changing, them being the ones to change it, and with the chaos their overgrown family would bring, but this was it.

It was their own little, perfect world.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 13. It was inspired by the one and only @sleeepdeprived, by their Headcanons from tumblr (or instagram?), so go follow them. GO FOLLOW MY BETA YOU BITCHES. Oh, and I will now hand y'all over to them, since tomorrow is their turn.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
